Scorpius' Rhapsody
by Thanako
Summary: Nein may have confirmed that Scorpius' rise to power would be successful in a parallel world, but how did that exactly come to be? Well... Let's have a look at what lies inside of the cage, shall we?


Scorpius' Rhapsody

Disclaimer: This story is based off of both 6th Story Moira and 9th Story Nein, both from Sound Horizon. There is no sugar coating the character of Scorpius, either. As is implied from Nein, you should have about an idea of how this is going to end, but I do hope to add some much-needed character development to Scorpius.

You may not agree with how I portray the character, but I can only apologize in advance if you do feel that way, but in the end this is a sort of path I've wanted to take my writing for some time, so I'm not holding back.

Author's notes: This was actually something that was planned before the release of Sound Horizon's 9th Story CD, Nein. With that said, a lot of the core elements are present from before that release, only it takes place within that parallel world.

The current plans are going to classify this as a short story, so don't expect as much as you may have seen me done elsewhere. I may create a bit of a miniseries of giving more life to Sound Horizon characters, or elsewhere if there's a popular demand. Some may be surprised that I am choosing the 6th over the obvious choice of the 2nd, but that comes later, if you ask me.

* * *

Beneath the moonlit night, the visage of the scene played out upon the water of memories. The moon's reflection glinting over it all, seemingly guiding the events... Glimmering white, a trace of purplish red, and... Is that blood? Litres of it spilling out, it's clear now. A bloody, vile mess, and the uttrance of a chain of faintly gasped words as a feminine figure becomes one with the waters below, her hand positioned perfectly over the reflection of the moon...

||Prologue - Scorpius||

A shock, and then an awakening. Within a room, absolutely packed. Corner to corner was covered by bookcases, with each towering to nearly grasp at the ceiling. Tables, and even the chairs were littered with tomes, scrolls, and various notes written on parchment. A banner adorned the only door in the room, a banner bound with an was the symbol of Arcadia, and it was upside down, and partially burnt. The only real decoration within the room was a single vase, with a lavishly painted design of a man on a throne.

The very same man who awoke from his nightmare, Scorpius. Things hadn't been the same for a few weeks, with every night sharing blood-stained dreams. Born into royalty, and fallen from grace, all due to the birth of his younger brother. A whelp who only benefitted from having the blood of the Arkadios clan. Going from an heir to a nobody would damage the pride of anyone, but there was never any shame. Everyone simply looked down upon Scorpius, and for what? The identiy of his mother? No, this would not do.

_"Scorpius, your majesty... I hate to wake you, sir..."_

_"Come in, and don't waste my time, Anacletus..."_

_"...Yes, sir. The oracle has said that your sacrifice to Hudor... That it must be in three days."_

_"...Anacletus, I won't be the one to do the offering afterall..."_

_"...Your majesty Scorpius!?"_

_"You will send Achilles, as well as Nikita and their unit to handle that. My dreams have told me me that I have no business being there. No, my sights are set on the capital, Arcadia."_

_"You're joking, right, your majesty, Scorpius? Surely you know that it must be by..."_

_"Anacletus, I do not joke. Tell Nikita and Achilles to hurry up, I have no time for their concerns. And, make sure that you know that this is important. They will come back with their task complete, or they will be killed."_

These were strong words, and Scorpius could sense the fear that Anacletus tried to conceal. Even with closed eyes, Scorpius knew that his retainer was shaking in his armor. Not only could he feel it, but he could hear the chimes made. Scorpius had no time to waste, after all. He would reclaim his birthright, and the cost didn't matter. Anacletus was a loyal retainer, yes, but he was in it for the glory. Scorpius knew that, but he also knew that he was good with a spear. That, and his loyalty, were enough reason to keep him alive, as long as he didn't step out of line.

It wouldn't be the first time, either. Scorpius' inital coup d'état of the Laconian government was not exactly well recieved by all of those who were not in on the putsch. With that said, Scorpius knew that it didn't matter. Anyone who disobeyed him would be noticed, and, more importantly, they would be put to death. Nothing was going to stop him from not only reclaiming his birthright, but also fixing all of the damage caused by the death of the great hero of the people, Alexander.

Even though Scorpius' own bleeding ambitions ended at what he considered the borders of Hellenes, he still believed that these were truly the trials of the gods. It was all planned out; He would be bestowed the sacred shield of Hudor, the only device that was ever created which could withstand the otherwise insuppressible, holy power of the Thunder God's spear. The very spear in the posession of his brother, Leontius.

_"Leontius... Orion... It doesn't matter how many so-called heroes you throw in my way... How many of those with the blood of the divines you have... __**The final king to rule over Hellenes will be ME...**__"_


End file.
